The Warmest Christmas
by halfdemon-gurl15
Summary: Inuyasha is a disturbed teenager that HATES christmas, and eveything about life...so what will happen when a new girl moves in to an old abandoned shrine? Will she warm the Hanyou's heart? RR!
1. Who's that New Chick?

Setting: Present Day  
  
Chapter 1: Who's That Chick?  
  
"So, Inuyasha, what are you doing with you're family over Christmas break?"  
  
Sango asked while they sat under a big tree in the school yard. "Feh, I don't know, and I don't care." Inuyasha said with a shrug, while crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on, ya gotta love Christmas!" Miroku said. "I mean, all that mistletoe hangin' around!" He said while holding a piece of mistletoe over Sango's head. "Not happening." She smacked his hand and the mistletoe away, Miroku sighed. "I lose more Mistletoe that way." He sighed again as a bird came by and picked it up and flew away. "Who says I gotta love Christmas? I think it's the stupidest holiday they ever thought of." He said with a shrug. "Why?" Sango asked as a motorcycle pulled up in the parking lot, the conversation ceased, to see who the newcomer was, Inuyasha thanked goodness for the distraction.  
  
A girl got off the motorcycle, She wore tight blue jeans, and a black leather tank top that had flames coming up from the bottom. She took off her helmet to reveal her long Raven black hair. She had chocolate brown eyes and she wore  
  
black leather boots.  
  
Inuyasha stared with his mouth wide open. Today, he had worn a red T- Shirt that said "Keep Staring, Maybe I'll do a trick." With a pair of torn up blue jeans that had a chain on the side and his favorite black leather jacket. "Inuyasha, close you're mouth, you're starting to catch flies." Sango said blankly.  
  
"Hey!" Sango yelled at her as she walked up to them. "Hey, what's up?" She said, brushing her hair out of her face. "Sango, you know this lovely lady?" Miroku asked standing up. He was wearing a black t shirt that says in purple letters, "Ex-Monk." On the front and "It was worth the pain." On the back. "Oh, right, Kagome, these are my friends Miroku and this is Inuyasha." She said pointing at the Hanyou. "And guys, this is Kagome." "Hey, nice to meet you." "feh." Inuyasha turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Inuyasha, stop being rude! Now, Miss Kagome, I was wondering..." Miroku said taking her hands into his. "Would you do me the honor of baring my child?" "Eh." Kagome looked blank. *Bam * Miroku fell over unconscious. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was standing up, fist clenched. "Sorry about him, he asks every girl he meets the same question." Sango said. "Yea, and from now on you better watch you're back." Inuyasha said sitting back down "Why?" But she didn't need an answer, she felt a hand slowly going up her leg and she turned around to Miroku who was laying on the ground trying to reach her butt. "Pervert!" She eeped and then slapped him, leaving a comic red hand print on his face.  
  
"So, Sango, where do you and Kagome know each other from?" Miroku asked sitting up. "I met Kagome yesterday when she moved into the old Shrine next door to my house." "You mean the abandoned one?" Inuyasha asked curiously, his ears standing up a bit. Sango nodded, Kagome stared at his ears. "You're ears, are they real?" Kagome asked walking up to him. "Yes, they're real!" Inuyasha said in a huff. Then Kagome took them into her hand and began to rub them. 'Wow, that feels good!' he thought, then he shook his head, releasing her hands. "Don't do that!" He scolded "Sorry." Kagome said blushing. "Feh, whatever." "So, Kagome, what are you doing for Christmas?" Sango asked. "We're on THAT subject again?" Inuyasha asked, waving clenched fist in the air and a vein popping out on his forehead. "Don't mind Mr. Scrooge over there." Sango said sweat dropping. "Oh, Me, My brother, My Grandpa and My Mom will probably have an old fashioned Christmas at home.You?" "Well, Me, My brother, and my foster parents will most likely watch football all day." Sango Shrugged. "What are you doing with you're family Inuyasha?" Kagome asked politely. "I'm not doing nuthin. Why does everyone keep asking? Why does anyone give a fuck what I'M doing for that fucked up holiday?" He asked Angrily, getting up and walking away from the group. "What's up his butt?" Kagome asked turning to Miroku. "I don't know, for some weird reason, he really seems to hate and despise Christmas." 'well I'm gunna find out why.' Kagome thought as her and the others got up to go into the school for class.  
  
A/N* Hey all, I know it's short but I'll update soon, hopefully I'll have this fic finished by Christmas, or shortly after! ^__^ 


	2. The Worst Day Ever Scroll one

A/N* HINT! If you have read this fic, the way to get me to update is to review! I finally got one review, thanks Abby, (that sounds so weird cause that's my name!) :) anyway, but no matter what some of the A/N's say, I have this story written out, for a different web site, so if you want to know what happens next sooner.you need to review! I except Anonymous reviews, so there is no excuse for not reviewing! Anyway, I know it starts out slow, but it gets much better and from what I go from the other site, I'd say it's a pretty good fic, considering I got like over 150 reviews and 4 out of 5 stars, it can't be that bad, can it? I don't know, but Please READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't have this in the other chappie, but I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 2: The Worst Day Ever. Scroll One.  
  
Inuyasha went to his first class, Art, which happened to also be Kagome, Miroku, and Sango's first class as well. Inuyasha and Miroku sat together at one of the tables, and Kagome and Sango sat together at the one right beside it.  
  
"So, What's the teacher like?" Kagome asked as the bell rang. Before anyone  
  
could answer her, the teacher walked in. She was a plump woman with graying  
  
black hair. She wore a big smile on her face and had a Southern Accent when she spoke.  
  
"Sorry Y'all for bein' late, but on with class now, I believe we have a new  
  
student, Ms. Higurashi, would you like to stand up and tell the class a little about yourself?" Kagome nodded and stood up.  
  
"Well, I am 16 years old, Um, I like Archery, I have a cat name Buoyo, and I just moved here from Tokyo." She said smiling. "Well, Miss Higurashi, what is it like to live in a big city like Tokyo?" The teacher asked. "Well, there's a lot more to do there, and I guess it's kind of fun to walk down the crowded streets every morning, listening to the roar of the traffic, I guess it's a lot quieter her in this town." She said with a small chuckle.  
  
She sat down and Mrs. Carter started class.  
  
They all drew something that meant something that had to do with Christmas or whatever holidays that they celebrated. Everyone was happy to be working, except for a silver haired hanyou, who choose to sit and do nothing.  
  
When Mrs. Carter told him that he needed to do the assignment, because it was for a grade. well, I'll get to that in a minute, first though, I want to say what the finishing touches were.  
  
Kagome had drawn a cute little elf, which was wearing a green uniform with pointy ears and a hat and shoes that had red balls at the end of them. And in the background was a wonderful winter scene she painted with rolling hills,  
  
trees and a sunset.  
  
The teacher showed the class all of the paintings and was thoroughly impressed by Kagome's detail and color choices.  
  
Miroku drew a big round Santa Claus, wearing evening clothes, kissing Mrs. Clause underneath some mistletoe.  
  
Sango had a winter scene with Saint Nick driving his sleigh, above all of the houses, covered with snow, each reindeer was drawn perfectly, with one reindeer, up in front with a bright red nose, shining through the fog.  
  
When She got to Inuyasha, she studied the Hanyou 's work, nodded, her chin in one hand painting in the other. Then she frowned and shook her head; this painting was not shown to the class.  
  
"Not you're best work, very detailed and very good Inuyasha, but, this is not what I wanted, nor expected from you, please step outside with you're picture, someone from security will be down to speak with you." Inuyasha shrugged, picked up his stuff and began to leave the classroom. "And, Inuyasha," "Yea?" He said turning back to Mrs. Carter. "Why do you insist on doing something like this every year around Christmas?" He shrugged and left the room.  
  
"What did she mean by 'something like this every year?" Kagome whispered to  
  
Sango. "Well, ever since we were about 13 years old, Inuyasha started acting, well, weird around Christmas time. Before He used to love Christmas, more than any of us, but now.well, he seems to hate it. And every year, when we start to do holiday related things in class, he gets even worse, and he begins to do things differently. Like he will, draw gruesome pictures, of write horrible poems or stories. Miroku and I try to talk to him about it, find out what's wrong, but no matter what we do, he wont listen and he wont tell us what's wrong, so in recent years, we've given up, because, it only makes things worse if we mention Christmas to much."  
  
Kagome looked out the window in the door, when she heard yelling outside, she could only hear bits and pieces but it didn't sound that good for Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on Mr. Turner! 3 days! Isn't that a little harsh?" "Not when you pull a stunt like this every year, and every year I punish you, and you still continue to do it!"  
  
"But Mr. Turner, What about free speech?" Mr. Turner glared at him. Inuyasha sighed, and followed him down the hall.  
  
"I wonder what Mr. Turner is going to do this year?" Sango said, more to herself than to anyone. "Why, what did he do last year?" Kagome asked, her head tilted slightly to the side. "Well, Mr. Turner has always been known for his creative punishments, like ok, last years, he made Inuyasha clean all the bathrooms in the school on his hands and knees, he had to serve 2 days detention, and since he really is a great  
  
artist, he had to paint a winter scene with Santa Clause and everything really big for the winter carnival"  
  
After art, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome went to their next class, Sango and Miroku went to English, but not till after showing Kagome where to go for Creative  
  
Writing class. She thanked them and they planned to meet her right after class in front of her classroom door for lunch. She thanked her new friends and walked into the classroom.  
  
She went in and sat down. She introduced herself, again, and about 20 minutes into the class, a silver haired hanyou came into the room, slamming the door behind him. "S-Sorry I'm l-late Mr. Morioka." He was out of breath and looked behind him before going over to his seat, next to Kagome. His hair was all over the place, and he panted as he sat in his desk.  
  
"Where's you're pass?" Mr. Morioka asked. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, as he looked down; he got up and began to pull out his pockets. He then went through the pockets on his jacket.  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What was that Mr. Takaoka?" He asked glaring at Inuyasha  
  
"Um, nothing, uh, I seem to have lost my pass." he said looking bewildered. "Well, I suggest that you get one before you are written up for skipping." Inuyasha nodded and left.  
  
A/N* I know it's a weird place to end this, but I want update it, and I only have a few seconds on the Internet so, I wanted to update so here it is, I hope you like it! I know it's not that christmasie right now, but it will be later! lol 


	3. The Worst Day Ever Scroll two

Disclaimer: Hey all! I don't own Inuyasha.duh.If I was Rumiko Takahashi, would I be here? Writing fanfics? I think not! That and if I was a part of viz., or one of the many other companies who do have a part of Inuyasha, would I be sitting here, on my computer at home, in my Tigger pajamas, writing fanfics on a Sunday morning? No. lol  
  
Chapter 3: The Worst Day Ever. Scroll Two.  
  
Inuyasha left and came back with a yellow pass. Mr. Morioka nodded and Inuyasha once again took his seat.  
  
"Now, Class For a grade, I want you to write a short Christmas story, or what ever holiday you celebrate. Now, no copying other stories like the Grinch, it must be you're original story. I'll give you an hour, and then you will read you're story to the class. Ready? Begin!"  
  
Everyone got out paper and pencils and began writing their stories. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ Almost done! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After an hour, they were called up one by one to read their stories. Finally Kagome was called.  
  
"Um. My story is called Christmas for an Elf." She said. "Have you ever wondered, what it would be like to be an elf around Christmas time? Busy, hustling around to get the toys made for all the boys and girls?  
  
Well, this is the story of one very special elf, who saved Christmas.  
  
Kagome read her story about the elf, and it was very warm fuzzy inside, but  
  
since it was four pages long, and I'm to lazy to write that much, you actually don't get to hear her story.sorry.but look on the bright side, it was  
  
Inuyasha's turn next.MUHAhahahahahahahahahaAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Inuyasha got up with a single sheet of paper. Kagome watched as he walked up to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Mr. Takaoka, you only wrote a page?" The teacher asked. "Yea, well." "Well, read it." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Ok, My Story Is Called: A Lot Happier Than Before" Kagome thought about his title, and had expecting from Sango a gruesome story, figured, how can a story by that title be gruesome? Well, she was going to find out.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" A young boy yelled throughout the house. "I'm in the kitchen!" She yelled back. The boy walked into the kitchen; his  
  
mother was baking cookies. "Ooh! Can I have one?" The boy asked, drooling. "You can have one, the rest are for Santa Claus." She said with a smile. The boy grumbled but took his cookie.  
  
It was Christmas Eve, so his mom always made cookies for Santa. So tonight, he decided that that was going to change.  
  
The boy waited, for Santa to come, when the boy heard Santa come down the Chimney, he waited in silence. "HO HO HO!" He hears the jolly man laugh, 'He won't be jolly much longer.' The boy thought. Then when Santa was in sight. *BAM! BAM! * He shot his father's rifle and killed Santa.  
  
His parents heard shooting and came running down the stairs to see A man in a big red suit and a long white beard, sprawled out on the floor. Blood oozing everywhere. And then they saw the boy, sitting with his father's rifle in his lap, eating all the chocolate chip cookies. The boy looked up with a huge smile on his face, and said.  
  
"I'm A Lot Happier than before." Inuyasha bowed as the class looked on in shock. Inuyasha only looked at their faces and sniggered, he handed his story to the teacher.  
  
"Mr. Takaoka! Outside NOW! Security will be down to get you." "You know what, Fuck that, I'm leaving!" He said, packing up his stuff and leaving the classroom, slamming the door behind him.  
  
But to his unfortunate luck, they caught him, before he could leave the school, and he was brought to Principal Kaede's office.  
  
A/N* ok sorry, I know. another weird place to end but I have to get off the computer so I wanted to update this so I'll try to update it soon! Please REVIEW! 


	4. The Worst is Over, Or is it?

A/N I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but I am going to put a few chappies up this time :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I own… Inuyasha a feudal fairy tale! Yay! So happy! I just got it today! And my best Character is…dun dun dun! Inuyasha! who didn't know that? Then Kouga, then Kagome, Then Miroku, then Kagara… But I'm REALLY GOOD at Inuyasha! lol That's all the farther I've gotten since I've only had it for a day…YAY!

Chapter 4: The Worst Is Over…Or Is It?

"Profanity, trying to leave school grounds, and also, you were punished earlier today for a vial picture…and now this…Tsk Tsk Tsk…what am I going to do with you Inuyasha? Every year, it's the same! What will make you stop these vile acts?"

"feh" He shrugged, as he stared out the window.

WHAM

Inuyasha jumped as Kaede slammed her hand on her desk. She was an old woman with graying hair that was pulled back into a lose bun, but she could always catch the mischievous Hanyou off guard.

"Inuyasha! are you even listening to me?" Inuyasha moved his lips along with Kaede as she spoke, knowing all to well what she was going to say, at the moment her back was turned to him as he continued mimicking her. "Now, as I was saying before, I believe I've run out of options, I've let you slide by, 1 to many times, and for this, I will arrange for you and Mr. Turner figure out a worthy punishment for you're actions. INUYASHA! Stop being a Smart Ass! …Yes, I said Ass, get over it." She said, as a small grin was plastered on his face.

"Hey, old lady, can't you just send me to Johnson, or Takunaka, or…" Inuyasha said counting on his fingers, Kaede smiled.

"But you and Mr. Turner, get along so well!" She said. Inuyasha sighed, he knew there was no way in hell that Kaede would let him go see one of the other security guards, she wrote him a pass and he headed for Turner's office. He arrived at the door and knocked. Mr. Turner opened it and glared at Inuyasha.

"Mr. Takaoka may I ask why you have graced me with you're presence?" He asked with a smirk.

"Let's just get this over with." Inuyasha said with a sigh and pushed passed him and immediately sat down in one of the plastic chairs across from his desk. Mr. Turner smirked and shut the door. He went over and sat behind his desk, cracking all of his knuckles in one smooth motion. One of Mr. Turner's few joys in life, was making Inuyasha's life miserable. Inuyasha handed him the pass and his grin grew wider.

"So, causing a disturbance again I see…"

"feh, could we make this quick, I want to get to class."

'anything to get out of you're damn office.' He thought as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you in such a hurry, it says here you attempted to skip class and leave school grounds…"

"feh."

"Ok, well, on top of cleaning the cafeteria floor with a toothbrush, and helping with the decoration committee for the winter formal. You will also wear this sign around you're neck for the rest of the day, and if you take it off, and I see you with it off, I will add to you're punishment, so I don't suggest it…" The sign he was talking about was white, and in bold red letters it said

" I Love Christmas, Give Me A Hug."

"…And on top of wearing this sign and the other duties, you will give this note to all of you're teachers, and they will give you one punishment, of their choice. And I will be sending them all an e-mail, so I will know if you don't comply, understand?" Inuyasha looked at him in shock, this was the worst punishment from him yet, mostly because this one hurt his pride. Inuyasha's ears were drooping a little as he nodded and walked out of the door. He looked at his watch.

"Damn it! Well, maybe if I run, I'll make it in time for lunch." He said as he took off as fast as his feet would carry him to the mess hall. He ran through the swinging doors and knocked into someone, who's tray went flying up and landed on Inuyasha's head, and then the door swung back and hit him in the back of his head. As the whole cafeteria came to watch the hanyou pull spaghetti from his hair, they began to laugh. Here he was, with a big white sign hanging around his neck saying "I Love Christmas" , Spaghetti in his hair, green Jell-O on the sleeve of his favorite leather jacket and a helpless girl standing in front of him, completely still with shock. Inuyasha took the tray off of his head and looked up at the girl in front of him, for a minute, he thought it was…but no, it wasn't, it was that new girl… Inuyasha began to growl at her, as he raised his fist and shook it in front of her face.

"Watch where you're going wench!" He said angrily.

"How dare you call me that! Besides it's you're fault you ran into me dog boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha glared at her, he then threw the tray across the room and hit the opposite wall with a loud crash he yelled loudly at her, then stomped out of the cafeteria, which awarded him more laughter. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up as best he could before the bell rang signaling his next class. He went to his next class which was Japanese History. He went in and sat down next to Miroku. Kagome on his right, and Sango beside her.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what's with the turn around all of a sudden?" Miroku asked giving him a hug. Inuyasha growled.

"Get… off… me…" Miroku let go and smirked. Miroku could have asked a whole bunch of questions, to figure out what was wrong, but all that was needed was one simple word…

"Turner?" Inuyasha nodded. A Wolf demon with short black hair and a black suit on walked in.

"Today class, we will be learning about the legend of the Shikon No Tama." The Man said, as Inuyasha walked up to him and handed him the letter. Mr. Tamaka grinned. (Honestly, none of his teachers like him much, so you know they are going to think up something painful for him to do…Life's a Bitch…)

"Yes, well, to begin with, you can stand here for now…" Inuyasha sighed and stood, right in front of the room, facing out towards the class.

"Now class, I've decided to use Inuyasha here, in our study today." His grin grew wider.

"As you all know, the Jewel of Four Souls was protected by the high priestess Kikyo. She killed many demons, who tried to steal the Jewel. Till one demon, a certain, Half-Breed…" He spat the words in Inuyasha's face, trying to make him feel inferior.

"…Tried to steal the jewel to become a full-fledged demon. But the priestess couldn't come to kill the Half-Breed no matter how many times he tried to steal it from her. And in her weakness, fell in love with him." Inuyasha glared, as did Miroku, and Sango, they knew where he was going with this.

'I wonder what Inuyasha has to do with this?' Kagome thought as she watched the Hanyou become uneasy.

"So, one day, the priestess told the Half-Bred disgrace, that he could become Human, and the jewel of four souls would cease to exist. They planned to meet the very next day, so that he could become human, and they could live happily ever after…" He paused.

"…But the next day, they were both tricked, by a demon named, Naraku. Naraku was a shape shifter, and he masqueraded as the Hanyou and injured Kikyo badly, and in turn pretended to be Kikyo, tricking the Hanyou into terrorizing the village. In the End, Kikyo sealed The Dog to a tree, and in turn died from her wounds." Mr. Tamaka emphasized 'certain' words, and never once saying the 'half-breed's' name.

"Then, 50 years later, a young girl named, Kagome fell through a well, on the grounds of the shrine where she lived, and found the half-breed pinned to the tree, later setting him free." Kagome grew more attentive at the mention of her name.

Inuyasha, looked at Mr. Tamaka, his face was full of anger, if he wouldn't have gotten caught, he would have thrust his hand into his chest and pulled out his heart, and watched as he writhed in pain…but he really didn't want to go to prison…so…that thought kind of fluttered out the window.

A/N Sorry I know, another weird spot to end it, but I'm sick, and I have this project thing due and I have to do it, and I want to go to bed cause I'm sick and I don't know what to do…yuck!


	5. The Phsyco Teacher

  
  
Chapter 5: The Physco Teacher.  
  
"In a battle, it was found that the jewel was hidden deep with in Kagome's body, making her the reincarnation of Kikyo. Later, in another struggle for the jewel, it was shattered into many fragments. And this is where the journey began, in the search for the Jewel Shards began.  
  
Later in their travels, they ran into a small kitsune, who became a very loyal friend and companion to Kagome.  
  
He had been orphaned because his father was killed by the thunder brothers, which in turn the half breed killed and collected more shards of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Shortly after, an evil witch named Urasuai (SP? Sorry...) Stole Kikyo's Ashes from her grave sight and brought her back to life.  
  
Kikyo, now back with a body, believed that Inuyasha betrayed her, and won't die until he is dead.  
  
After they had collected about half of the jewel, they ran into a lecherous monk, who was cursed by Naraku with a wind tunnel in his hand, this is how the half-breed found out about how Naraku had tricked him and Kikyo into betraying one another.  
  
They then met a girl, named Sango, who was also tricked by Naraku, her whole family and village of demon slayers being killed by her younger brother Kohaku, only because he was being controlled.  
  
Naraku, then told Sango, that is was the hanyou dog who did this vial act, and of course he had had nothing to do with it.  
  
No one really knows what ever happened to the jewel of four souls, some say it must be in the reincarnation of Kagome, others say the Hanyou has it, who really knows, no one even knows if Naraku was ever vanquished."  
  
He smirked and then looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Now. Seeing as Inuyasha is also a Dog, I figured we could maybe figure out what the half-breed looked like."  
  
Seeing as Mr. Tamaka is a teacher, he wasn't allowed to directly insult his students, he needed a way to do it indirectly.  
  
"As you can see, hanyou's such as Inuyasha and the hanyou from the story..." as he said this he took a hold of Inuyasha's ears, pinching them hard. Inuyasha almost whimpered and he flinched at the immense pain in his sensitive ears.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat a little closer on the edge of their seats.  
  
"...If half dog demon, will most likely have DOG ears on top of their head." At the word Dog Mr. Tamaka gritted his teeth and squeezed harder, drawing a little bit of blood with his claws. At this Inuyasha did whimper slightly and Mr. Tamaka grinned. Miroku and Sango both stood up, and then Inuyasha tried to move, but any movement pulled at his ears and hurt much to badly.  
  
"Mr. Houshi, Ms. Hakko, please take you're seats. As I was saying, the ears are the most sensitive body parts that a Hanyou has."  
  
"Let go of him." Kagome said standing up.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her funny.  
  
'why is she standing up for me? I just met her, most of the time the rest of the class enjoys...' his thoughts were ended when he felt another blast of pain go through his ears. He was so wrapped up in the pain that he couldn't feel the blood trickling down through his hair and down his face.  
  
Just then he felt Tamaka's hands release him and he regained his composure, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome had had a talk with Tamaka, that Inuyasha wasn't fully aware of, but he had let go.  
  
Inuyasha turned toward him and growled.  
  
"How dare you touch me." He said through gritted teeth. He raised his fist and cracked his knuckles menacingly, Mr. Tamaka backed up.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't if you hurt him, you'll get in trouble, it's not worth it, we'll talk to Kaede, he'll be fired...come on Inuyasha..." Kagome said soothingly.  
  
"Stay out of it wench! Like Kaede's gunna fire him cause of this, that's just bull shit!" He said, never taking his eyes off of Tamaka, until he felt a warm, soft hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing? Why do you care what I do?"  
  
"Because, you're my new friend, and I care about my friends, come on Inuyasha, what he did was wrong, but as the saying goes, 2 wrongs don't make a right." He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, they were alive, and full of concern and caring. Caring for him that he hadn't experienced in a long time. He turned his back fully away from Tamaka and put his hand down. Miroku and Sango were there to, but Inuyasha hadn't really noticed them, it was like Inuyasha and Kagome were in a world of their own, no one else existed, it was just them.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. Just then Inuyasha's face showed a look of pure surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" But she didn't need an answer, she saw Mr. Tamaka standing behind Inuyasha with his claw in Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Die half breed!" as he said this Kagome heard Inuyasha howl and looked down where the claw had grown and pierced through his stomach. Tamaka then retracted his claw and Inuyasha turned around and jumped on him.  
  
Sango had already gone to get Kaede and she walked in to find Inuyasha strangling Tamaka blood dripping on him from Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
"What's going on here? Inuyasha get off of Mr. Tamaka!" Inuyasha reluctantly did as told.  
  
"Now, someone tell me what happened!" Mr. Tamaka being the adult would normally said his view on what happened first, if not for the fact he was out cold...  
  
"Lady Kaede, if I may say so, Mr. Tamaka was telling us about the shikon jewel and said he was showing the class what 'half-breeds' look like, and in the process took Inuyasha's ears into his hands and squeezed them and drew blood, as you can see." Miroku explained.  
  
Kaede looked at Inuyasha's ears and saw the blood and how they had begun to heal.  
  
Inuyasha had his hand over his stomach and he felt a little lightheaded.  
  
"Let me see that wound Inuyasha..." Kagome said softly, Inuyasha, not completely aware of his surroundings, lifted his hand from his stomach to reveal it was fizzing and bubbling green. Mr. Tamaka had poisoned claws...  
  
"Kaede, I think Inuyasha needs to see a doctor, now!" Kagome said quickly interrupting Miroku's explanation of why Inuyasha was found strangling Tamaka.  
  
Kaede looked at Inuyasha's pale face and the festering wound. She nodded in agreement with Kagome and called the hospital on he cell phone.  
  
A/N To be continued later today!  
  



	6. All Alone

A/N Ok I know the last chappie wasn't the best, and it was off topic, but I wanted to show that the teachers, and staff don't like him much, except for Kaede.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…  
  
Chapter 6: All Alone.  
  
Mr. Tamaka will be fired, I am not going in to it but he argued and fought but in the end he was fired.   
Now, the other students have been dismissed from the classroom, and Inuyasha Kaede Kagome Sango and Miroku are in the classroom…  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha…" Sango said waving her hand in front of his face. Inuyasha didn't answer back. He swayed back and forth as he tried to keep the room around him in focus.  
"Inuyasha! Hello!" Miroku said as he waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Hey guys…could you make the room stop moving, it's making me dizzy." Inuyasha said drowsily he then started to fall to the ground. Miroku caught him and laid him down slowly on his back.  
  
"Inuyasha you have to stay with us, can you hear me?" Kagome asked nervously, she picked up his hand, it was cold and clammy. She was getting nervous. She had just met him, but there was something about him that she liked, that made her worry about him…not that she would ever admit it even to herself…  
  
The paramedics arrived and the sucked the poison from his wound.  
They began to pack up their stuff and leave without Inuyasha.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kaede asked, they turned around.  
"Oh, right thank you very much!" One of the men said walking over to where Inuyasha was laying, he reached down and grabbed his scissors. Everyone looked blank.  
"I meant him!" Kaede bellowed.  
"Oh, he'll be fine in an hour or so, no point in taking him." The other man said, and they left. Inuyasha was breathing hard. He shivered and was sweating.  
'yea, he's fine…' Kagome thought bending down, she took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow, at this Inuyasha opened his eyes wearily.  
Kagome quickly pulled her hand back.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
"N-No" He said quietly.  
  
In a few minutes he fell back into a restless sleep.  
"Well, I guess we'd better take him home…" Kaede said to the others, they nodded. Inuyasha, with his sensitive hearing this, shot up.  
"Hi all! I feel great, you won't need to take me home, it's all good, I can walk." He said, everyone stared,   
'a moment ago he was in awful shape, now he still looks bad but he says he's fine, what's up with that?'  
Kagome thought as Inuyasha was standing up.  
  
He felt light headed and queasy, but he managed to fool them into thinking that he was better than all right, but Kagome still didn't want to let him walk home alone…  
  
but Miroku and Sango told her that there was no way to convince him otherwise, he was stubborn and that was all there is to it.   
  
"Actually, Me and Miroku haven't been to Inuyasha's house since, we were about thirteen." Sango said thoughtfully.  
'that's around the same time Inuyasha started to hate Christmas…' Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha leave the school for home.  
  
Inuyasha walked down a deserted street. There were trailers on either side of the narrow dirt road. Inuyasha sighed. He felt much better than before, he had a bad stomachache and his head was still spinning but all in all the effects of the poison had worn off. He sighed again as he approached a trailer that had a dark brown door and gutter, the rest was white. He got out his key and opened the door.  
  
He threw down his book bag bye the door.   
  
"I'm Home Early! My History Teacher poisoned me so I don't feel to well, I'm going to bed!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"Oh yea, I almost forgot, no one's here…" He said sarcastically. He went over to the couch and flopped down.  
  
There was a picture sitting on a table above his head. He picked it up and looked at it.  
  
It was a man with long silver hair, hugging a woman with long black Raven hair, a very beautiful woman, there was a little boy about 12 years old standing next to the man, also with long silver hair and a solemn face. And in the woman's arms, a 3-year-old boy, his arms outstretched with a big smile on his face. He also had long silver hair and a pair of dog-ears on his head.  
  
"I miss you guys…why did you leave me…all alone?"  
  
A/N hey all! Well, sorry this is short, but It's another chappie! lol Umm any way I should have another chappie up by really late tonight or tomorrow! Yay! 6 chappies already! I'm so proud! N e ways…  
Sorry I'm so late getting this chappie out, I had to go to dinner with my family for my mom's birthday!  
Ok, I'll try to update soon!  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Late for School

A/N Note: Ok, I know a lot of the time they say Gods, like Oh My Gods, but well unless they are Buddhist like Miroku, but any how, if they worshipped many gods, then they wouldn't be celebrating Christmas now would they? So obviously that changes, just thought I'd point that out…Oh and I know the last 2 chappies weren't christmasie, but it should get to be more Christmasish now! (Don't you love my words that I make up? I'm always saying Christmasish! lol)

Chapter 7: Late For School

Inuyasha blinked sleepily as he cursed the day light coming through the blinds. When he had fully opened his eyes, he realized that he was still on the couch, he must have fallen asleep there last night. He got up and walked over to the kitchen. If it could be called a kitchen, it was lime green carpet, even though it was the kitchen…it had 3 cupboards which were covered with fake wood paneling.

There was no stove or oven, only a small microwave in it's place. The counter tops were bright orange and there was a small metal sink. Inuyasha opened one of the cupboards, and when he did, the door came off it's hinges and smacked him in the face before falling on his foot. He mumbled curse words before grabbing a package of Ramen. His Cupboard was stuffed full with Ramen.

'I love this stuff.' He thought sarcastically, it was the only thing he'd eaten for the last 4 years, he couldn't afford, or cook anything else. But he really did love Ramen. Inuyasha lived alone in this trailer. But no one knew, no one, not even his closest friends knew his secret…

If anyone, knew, they would send him off to some shelter or orphanage, and he refused to go back.

He stuck the Ramen in the microwave and put it on high for 2 minutes. He took it out early and drained the water. He ate his 'breakfast' and sighed as he walked down the short narrow passage way to his room. The trailer only had one room, and Inuyasha had little furniture, that he got from random houses where the people would put a couch or chair on the front lawn, and it would have a sign that said, "Free" or "Please take" He had no money for things like that, he could barely afford to eat at school everyday. And he had to eat at school, he had no choice…

Flash Back

It was Friday, and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all going to Lunch. Inuyasha went straight to the table without going through the line. When Sango and Miroku got out of the line, they went and sat beside him like usual…

"Inuyasha, this is like the 4th week in a row that you haven't eaten lunch, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He was rather irritable, he had only eaten once or twice even at home, he had gotten fired from his job and had no money to buy food, so he had to conserve money and Ramen.

"We're just worried about you bud, you're starting to scare us." Miroku said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Feh" He said, trying to sound tough.

"No, Inuyasha, you've gotten thinner, much thinner…are you sure you're all right?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha nodded. He knew he had lost weight, he had lost too much weight…he used to weigh 180 pounds, all of it muscle and how tall he was. He now weighed 100, you do the math. He had begun to grow weaker, and with every breath he felt his ribs creak and ache.

Inuyasha smiled a fakey smile at them both.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine, really." They weren't convinced. Later that day in Chemistry, Inuyasha was feeling weaker than usual. His chest heaved and it ached as it rose up and down with each passing breath. He coughed and sputtered, and his vision became blurry.

Somewhere in the distance he heard Sango talking to him, but she sounded so far away. He coughed again and an agonizing pain shot through his ribs as he felt one crack. And the next thing he knew, was black.

Some time later, he woke up in a hospital bed, a tube in his arm, supplying him with much needed nutrients. Beside him were Sango and Miroku, sleeping against each other. They woke up at his movement.

"INUYASHA! what's wrong with you! I can't believe you didn't tell us something was wrong! Why didn't you eat for so damn long?!" Sango yelled at him. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder, asking her to calm down. They talked, and Inuyasha promised never to not eat again.

End of Flash Back

'I really don't remember what I told them, when they asked me why I didn't eat…' Inuyasha thought to himself, he shrugged and looked at his watch.

"DAMN IT!!!!!! I'M 2 HOURS LATE!!!!" He yelled. He ran and got his book bag and ran out the door.

A/N Sorry, I know, short Chappie, but I'm going to try to update several times today, don't know if it will happen, but I hope…lol


	8. Trailer Trash

Chapter 8: Trailer Trash.

Inuyasha shut the front door behind him and locked it. He turned around and began walking down the dirt road, when he was surrounded by 4 wolf youkai

"What the hell do you want Kouga?" Inuyasha asked calmly. The wolf Demon just glared at him.

"What brings you to the park?" Inuyasha asked, while keeping his cool after Kouga didn't answer his first question.

"I wanted you to be aware of whose woman you're flirting with." He said growling. Inuyasha gave him a puzzled look.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talkin bout wolf." He said as he tried to push by them but they just shoved him back.

"Could you tell you're goons to get out of my way?!" Inuyasha said getting tired of these antics.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you slime, stop hanging around My woman!"  
"Who the fuck is you're woman?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why, that beautiful new girl of course!"

"Well, first of all, I don't like her. So you can have her 2nd, Who are you to be tellin' me what to do, and 3rd, people aren't just things you can claim Jack Ass. "

"Just stay away from her Inu- washa, she's Mine." As Kouga said this he punched Inuyasha hard in the stomach making him gasp for air.

"Trailer Trash dog." Kouga said as he began to walk off with the rest of his Pack.

"You're just scared to fight me like a man you little wolf shit!" Inuyasha yelled after him, Kouga and his gang turned around, Kouga smirked.

"No, I thought I would just live out you're miserable life, plus I wouldn't want you're worthless human Mother to have something else to cry about, the death of her son…would she cry? Or would she be happy to get rid of a mistake like you?" Kouga asked.

That was it…that set Inuyasha off, no one, I mean, NO ONE called his Mother worthless, no matter what.

He lunged at Kouga and the fight began, it ended with both boys limping off in different directions, calling it a draw. Of course, Inuyasha considered it a victory, since he had to fight 4 to one… Inuyasha finally made it to school, he hadn't gone to check the damage before he came, so he had no idea how ruffed up he looked. After getting a pass He walked up to the 3rd floor and walked into his classroom. He handed the yellow slip of paper to the teacher who just gawked at him. He took his regular seat next to Miroku, who stared like everyone else in the room.

"What happened to you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, almost forgetting his fight with the wolf. Just then Kouga walked into the classroom, looking equally ruffed up.

He went and took his seat directly behind Inuyasha. There were no more questions. Everyone knew what had happened, well at least that Inuyasha and Kouga got in ANOTHER fight. The only person who didn't know, was Kagome, and she always did hate feeling left out…

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha wasn't used to people not knowing his reputation of getting into fights with certain people…

"I asked what happened to you?"

"Mind your own business wench."

"Stop talking to MY woman, you piece of dog shit." Kouga hissed in his ear, Kagome didn't hear, the only person who heard it was Inuyasha, who got out of his seat and picked up the wolf youkai by the collar of his shirt.

"You ready for round 2 you dumb ass wolf?!"

"You think you can take me, dog shit?!"

"I took you and you're pack, or did I give you amnesia from my fist pounding you're skull?!"  
Inuyasha let go of his collar pushing him back into a desk and got into fighting stance, Kouga did the same, and the teacher continued on with the lesson as if nothing was going on.

Kagome sweat dropped.

"Isn't she going to do something?" Kagome asked Sango motioning to the teacher. Sango shrugged,

"She never does…just acts like it's not happening…"

"You mean this happens often?" Kagome asked dryly.

"Yea, I'd say at least 2 times a week…" Sango said with a sigh.

"Well, that's going to stop." Kagome said, before Sango could stop her, she had gone up to both boys and put her arms between them, pushing them away from each other.

"What are you doing wench?!" Inuyasha asked, putting down his fists.

"You guys need to really watch you're tempers, is this how you got beat up in the first place? Shameful." She said shaking her head. Inuyasha growled.

"Stop growling at My woman you Trailer Trash Dog!" Kagome gasped at this, one that this wolf that she didn't even know was calling her his, and that He had the nerve to call someone that. She slapped Kouga straight across his face.

"How dare you! I'm not you're woman!"

"Ooh, I like my Women feisty!"  
Before Kagome could comment, Inuyasha punched Kouga straight in the nose.

"I told you Kouga! People aren't things you can claim! So stop calling her you're woman!"

"Is this what you're whole fight has been about, whether or not I'm his woman?" Kagome asked a little shocked, she couldn't believe Inuyasha was just standing up for her like that.

"No, sorry to burst you're bubble, but not everything is about you." Inuyasha said, as Kouga got up and charged at Inuyasha slamming him into a wall. Kagome backed up from the fighting boys. She scowled and again tried to push the two apart, and not wanting to hit her, they both stopped throwing punches.

"Ok, I don't know what this is about, but, someone's gunna tell me, and NOW!" Both Kouga and Inuyasha backed off a bit at how mad she was.

"Ok, first of all, what is you're name?" She asked motioning to the wolf.

"I'm Kouga, I can't understand why my own woman doesn't know my name though…" he said slowly. Kagome looked blank. "I am not you're woman." She said dryly, she then turned to Inuyasha.

"All right, you go first, why did you and lover boy get into a fight?"

"Why should I tell you wench? It's none of YOUR business." He said crossing his arms over his chest. No one in the entire room was listening to the teacher anymore, they were all intent on hearing this plot unfold.

"Fine." She said turning away from him and to Kouga, she plastered a fakey smile on her face, which Kouga believed to be genuine…

"Kouga, why did you and Inuyasha get into a fight?"

"More like why did he attack me…" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome glared at him.

"You missed you're turn to speak, now sit!" She said this and Inuyasha growled at her.

"Do I LOOK like a Puppy to you?" He yelled. Then Kouga put himself between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I told you DOG, don't growl at my woman! And don't yell at her either, you don't have the right to do any such things…" He spat at Inuyasha, hitting him in the cheek, and then continued on "…you worthless half demon DOG!" Inuyasha's fists shook with rage. He reached up and wiped the lugi from his cheek and looked up at Kouga, flames of hatred danced in his eyes.

"D-Don't ever, ever say that to me, you, bastard!" Inuyasha couldn't help but stumble over his words.

What Kouga had said, really hurt him, deep down inside, it hurt. But he pushed it away, to the back of his mind, where it stayed. Where it curled up into a little boy and cried his eyes out. Like Inuyasha wanted to do, but he wouldn't he hadn't ever cried, not even on that day…

'now is not the time to dwell on the past! Focus focus focus…' he thought to himself.

"Kagome, move…now." Inuyasha said slowly and quietly. Kagome, shocked at Kouga, distanced herself from them. Then Inuyasha lunged. But, a carefully placed side step, and Inuyasha ran into a desk, causing him to gasp at the sudden loss of air. Kouga went over to Kagome and hugged her. Inuyasha growled.

'wait, what am I doing? Why do I care if he hugs her?'

{Because you like her} his sub-conscience said in a clear unfaltering voice, that rung through his head.

'I do not! It's just that, he shouldn't be claiming her for his, she's a person, not a thing!' he argued back

{What ever makes you happy, but I know that you have feelings for her.}

'I just met her!'

{What ever you say chief, you're the boss}

'damn right I am!'

{Here we go again with that ego of yours…}

'just shut the hell up!' he yelled mentally and then he took a sock and stuffed it in the voices mouth.

Kouga let go of her, and before Inuyasha could strike again, the bell rang.


	9. What happened at Lunch Scroll One

**_A/N_** **_Sorry about taking so long to update, I hopefully will have the next chappie by later this week_**

**_Any way…I have to get at least a few reviews before I update though, you know! I just want to know if people like it, so please review!_**

**_Chapter 9: What Happened At Lunch. Scroll One._**

Kagome looked long and hard at the Hanyou.

He just stood there, the bell rang signaling Lunch, and he just stood there, not moving, it didn't even look like he was breathing.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome tenderly touched his shoulder.

He shuddered at her touch, but then looked at her. His expression was a forced smile, and it looked like to Kagome like he was doing his best to fight back tears welling up in his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and coughed.

"Well, I guess, we'd better get to lunch." He said, trying desperately not to lose his tough guy act.

It was the only thing that he had left to hide behind.

Kagome noticed his change in appearance and attitude, but didn't mention it. But there was something else she noticed too…

"Inuyasha, why aren't you eating?" Sango beat Kagome to her question.

He shrugged apathetically. "I'm not hungry."

Sango glanced over to Miroku, who nodded.

"Inuyasha, you need to eat." Miroku said cautiously, he didn't want to upset him.

Inuyasha nodded, but didn't move.

Sango sighed.

"Inuyasha, you still, well, need to get you're strength back, please eat something." Sango begged.

Kagome looked at the Hanyou.

'What did she mean by, get his strength back?' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha looked up at Sango.

"Stop worrying Sango, or you'll have wrinkles by the time you're 20." He said jokingly.

Sango didn't laugh, she didn't even smile, she just glared.

"Look, Sango, I'm not hungry, that's all there is to it! I'm not wasting money, to buy a lunch, that I'm not going to eat, so get off my back." He said, not really angry, just frustrated.

Sango looked at him with her soft eyes, pleading with him.

He hated it when she did that, they had been best friends since they were in diapers, and that glare, ALWAYS made him feel guilty. But this time, he wasn't backing down.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stood up.

"The bathroom, why, do I need your permission?"

"No, I just, was…" He cut her off.

"Good, mind your own business." He said and began to walk off.

Sango gave Miroku a death glare.

"Wait up Inuyasha, I'm coming to." Miroku said.

They headed for the double doors, that led down stairs.

"Sango, why do you care if Inuyasha eats? I mean, what's the big deal, he's not hungry." Kagome said when the Hanyou was to far away to hear what they were saying.

Sango sighed.

"Well, it's a long story…" She started.

"I love long stories." Kagome said.

Sango sighed again.

"Kagome, does Inuyasha look, skinny to you?" Kagome thought about Sango's question.

"I guess…I mean, I haven't seen him any other way…"

"Here." Sango said, she got out a picture with her Miroku, and Inuyasha posing stupidly for the camera. Kagome looked at the picture, and she gasped at how different Inuyasha looked.

"What, happened to him? He, he was so, muscular and now he looks…" Kagome stopped and looked up at Sango.

"Well, it all started about, 7 weeks ago, when Inuyasha, just stopped eating lunch. For awhile, we figured that he was just going home and eating after school or something, but then, after about 2 weeks went by, we started to notice him change. He was losing weight rapidly. In two weeks, he went from weighing 180 pounds, to 140.

Me and Miroku were concerned, no, I take that back, we were scared. We tried to get him to eat, but he wouldn't.

Another week went by and he lost another 20 pounds.

One more week went by, and it was Friday. He had lost another 20 pounds. It was frightening, how weak he had become, how easily he bruised, and how slowly he healed. And how he looked like it took everything out of him, just to breathe. That afternoon, in chemistry, after lunch, which he once again didn't eat, he looked weaker than usual. He began coughing and his eyes glazed over.

He broke a rib that day, when he coughed, and he passed out in class, falling out of his chair and onto the floor.

I was so scared, I thought he was going to die. We spent 4 days in the hospital, we never, not once left for more than 5 minutes, before he woke up."

Kagome blinked at the end of the story. "So, it's only been 2 weeks since then?"

Sango nodded.

"So now, I make SURE he eats, because I won't let that happen again. He never even gave me a REAL reason to why he didn't eat for so long…" She said.

Sango's eyes weld up with tears, and she quickly wiped them away.

"Oh, Sango…well, if he still insists on not eating when he gets back, after Miroku talks with him, we could always go to WacDonalds and then he'd probably eat, right?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Sango grinned. "Kagome, you're a genius!"

"Um, Sango, I was just wondering, do you, uh, like Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her cheeks slightly pink.

Sango's eyes widened.

"No. No I don't, he's more of a big brother to me."

Kagome sighed greatfully.

"Why, do YOU like him?" Sango asked with a stupid grin on her face. Kagome blushed involuntarily.

"So you DO like him." Sango said edging forward.

"N-No, No I don't" She stuttered.

"Uh huh." She said unconvinced. Kagome sighed.

"I don't, really. Sango, wipe that stupid grin off your face, I don't like Inuyasha! he's a jerk and he's all wrapped up in himself and…what, what are you pointing at?"

Sango had a nervous look on her face and she kept pointing behind Kagome.

Kagome turned slowly, to have her face buried deep into a red muscle shirt. She looked up at the annoyed Hanyou.

"Um, Hi Inuyasha."  
"You know what! Forget it! Why would I ever have even thought, I can't believe I…" Inuyasha yelled at

himself. He turned around to face Miroku who was just coming up to the table.

"So, how did it…goo…" Miroku stopped at the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Forget it! She Hates Me, I hate her! nuthin doin!" He yelled and walked out of the cafeteria once again.

Miroku glared at Kagome.

"If you were going to say no, you could have done it a little nicer." He said, he was about to walk away…

"Say no to what?" Kagome asked, Miroku turned back around.

"You mean, he didn't ask?"  
"Ask what?"  
"I can't believe he didn't even ask…" Miroku said to himself.

"Ask Me WHAT!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku ignored her and went after in the direction of where Inuyasha went.

**_A/N Next chappie is what happened with Inuyasha and Miroku when they first left the cafeteria… what was Inuyasha gunna ask Kagome? And why did Kagome have to say that about him, so that now he's upset?_**

**_Find out next Chappie!_**

**_Ok, I am NOT going to update till I get some Reviews! Ok? Give me reviews, I'll give you another chappie!_**

****

**_Review and make an author smile!_**


	10. What happened at Lunch Scroll Two

**_A/N Hey all Thank you for the reviews that I got, though not that many, still appreciated um, here's the next chapter! Um I actually have the next few chappies written up, so it all depends on you guys! So please review!_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_**

****

**_Chapter 10: What Happened At Lunch. Scroll Two._**

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha stood up.

"The bathroom, why, do I need you're permission?"

"No, I just, was…"

He cut her off. "Good, mind your own business." He said and began to walk off.

Sango gave Miroku a death glare.

"Wait up Inuyasha, I'm coming to." Miroku said.

They headed for the double doors that led down stairs.

Inuyasha walked down the stairs, Miroku close behind.

"So, Inuyasha, what, exactly is a wrong?" Miroku asked, hoping that was the right way to start the conversation.

"Feh. Nothing."

Miroku stared at Inuyasha, His shirt hanging loosely of his shoulders, each bone showing, from his collar to his face; it really bugged Miroku that his friend had gotten so thin. It also brought up the question, why didn't anyone from his family notice what was going on? Or for that matter come visit him in the hospital? But Miroku always pushed that aside, he was sure that Inuyasha didn't want to talk about that.

He also decided not to talk about food for the moment…

They walked out another set of double doors and walked through the down stairs cafeteria to get to the bathroom.

"Hey, Inuyasha, are you going to the Winter Formal?" Miroku asked, spying a poster for the dance.

"I have to decorate for that damn thing; do you think I'm going to put myself through more torture by actually going to that fucking dance?"

Miroku sighed. "I was just hoping that you would go, because I wanted to uh, ask someone, but I didn't want to go alone with them…" Miroku trailed off, he was a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked at Miroku before plastering a half smirk on his face.

"Who? No, wait don't tell me! Let me guess…Sango?" Inuyasha said mockingly shoving a bony elbow in Miroku's side; he knew that his friend always had a thing for Sango.

If possible, Miroku's face became redder.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Inuyasha, I was thinking, you could ask someone, and then I could ask Sango, and then we could all go together…" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Who am I suppost to go with then?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku smirked. "Well, I was thinking, you could ask, Kago…" Miroku couldn't finish

" NO WAY! No way in the seven hells am I going to ask her! No! NO!"

Miroku glared at him.

"You know you like her." He said dryly.

Inuyasha wasn't at all sure how to respond to this. "I…I…I…"

Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "Admit it already." He said very mono tone.

Inuyasha glared at him, and then sighed in defeat.

"I knew it!" Miroku yelled and pointed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I NEVER said I liked her damn it! I just met her a day ago, I barely know her!"

"So, then you can say, that you're going as friends, come on, what do you say?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku's pleading eyes.

He sighed. "Fine…but I'm NOT going to enjoy it and it's NOT a date!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku nodded. "Now, how about we go back upstairs and get something to eat?" Miroku asked carefully.

Inuyasha nodded.

'maybe it wont be so bad to take Kagome, I mean she is beautiful, and she isn't that bad, she's pretty nice…' he thought, but then pushed the thoughts away as he approached the table where the 2 girls were sitting, he was about to ask her, when…

"I don't like Inuyasha! He's a jerk and he's all wrapped up in himself and what, what are you pointing at?" Kagome turned to have her face buried in Inuyasha's muscle Tee. He stared at her…

'I can't believe I even thought I liked her!' He thought. 'She's not different at all!'

"Um, Hi Inuyasha." She said looking up at him.

"You know what! Forget it! Why would I ever have even thought, I can't believe I…" Inuyasha yelled at himself. And then he turned around to face Miroku who was just coming up to the table.

"So, how did it…goo…" Miroku stopped at the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Forget it! She Hates Me, I hate her! Nuthin doin!" He yelled and walked out of the cafeteria once again.

Miroku followed after him, after talking to the girls.

"What happened?" He asked when they were both back in the bathroom.

"Nothing, nothin' at all, she just made it blatantly obvious that she hates me is all."

"There must be a mistake I mean…"

"No mistake, she was tellin' Sango that she hates me when I was walkin' up."

"Oh, Sorry Inuyasha, I thought she liked you a lot…"  
"Feh, like I care."

But you DO care! She crushed you, because you know you like her! The voice in the back of his mind taunted.

Inuyasha and Miroku stayed there the rest of lunch, and the bell rang for their next class.

After School

"Hey, since you guys didn't get to eat, you wanna go to WacDonalds?" Sango asked.

Miroku agreed that would be a good idea, and forced Inuyasha to stay.

"So, How are we gunna get to WacDonalds, walk?" Kagome asked.

Miroku grinned.

"Miroku's driving! Then I'm DEFINITELY NOT GOING! NO, NO WAY! LAST TIME HE ALMOST GOT US ALL KILLED!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know you're just making excuses, you drive worse than me." Miroku said dryly.

"Hey, if you let ME drive, then I'll go!" Inuyasha said holding out his hand for the keys.

"You're going anyway so it doesn't matter." Miroku said, as Miroku, Kagome, and Sango all pushed him into the back seat of the car.

"At least let me have Shot-" He was cut off as they slammed the door in his face.

"-gun." He finished. Kagome got in back with him and Sango sat up front with Miroku.

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Fine Mumble, Mumble Not Going in Mumble, Mumble Staying in car Mumble, Mumble "

"I can hear you Inuyasha, and you're going in whether you like it or not." Kagome said.

Inuyasha Glared at her.

"What are you going to do if I don't, wench?"

"Stop calling me WENCH! And I'll DRAG you into the restaurant!"

"I'd like to see you try bitch!"

"Is that a Challenge!"

"Sure is bitch."  
"Stop calling me that! You have no right!"  
"I can call you what ever I want Wench!"  
"My NAME Isn't WENCH! It's Kagome!"  
"Whatever Wench."

It was like that all the way to the WacDonalds.

When they got there. Kagome was up to the challenge, as Inuyasha held onto the back door of Miroku's car; Kagome pulled him by his ankles. Normally Inuyasha would have won, even in his present state. But Miroku slammed the car door on his fingers and he let go, of course cursing him the whole way inside. And Kagome literally dragged him into the restaurant by his ankles. Inuyasha tried to dig his claws into the pavement, but to no avail.

"LET GO OF ME! I CAN WALK WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome ignored him and continued pulling.

When they got to the front door, she let go of him and he stood up and brushed himself off.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango got in line.

"I'll get us a table." The others looked around.

"Inuyasha, get you're ass in line, its not like you have to save a table, there's no one else here." Sango said looking glaring at him.

"You never know, what if a huge bus pulls up and a bunch of screaming kids take all the seats, then what will we do?"

Sango glared at Miroku.

"You're not helping, keep you're big mouth shut." Sango said in a stressed out whisper.

"Inuyasha, you don't need to sit at the table, get over here and order." Miroku said, smiling at Sango, trying to make up for his earlier stupidity.

"I don't want to." He said.

"Why not?" Miroku countered.

"Because" Was his ever so smart reply.

"Because why!" Sango joined in.

"Because I don't have any money, ok!" He yelled. "I can't buy it if I don't got any money. No money, No Food!" He yelled. His hand clasped over his mouth, he had said too much.

"I, a, I just, a forgot to bring money for lunch today is all…" He said, trying to cover up his mistake.

'Baka Baka Baka' he pounded into his brain. 'They'll never buy that…'

"Well then, I'll let you borrow some money and you can pay me back tomorrow, how's that?"

'_They bought it?_' He knew that Sango wouldn't take no for an answer, he would just have to get the money to pay her back, somehow…

He nodded "Thanks Sango."

"Yep, no problem." She answered.

'This just doesn't seem right…' Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha get in line behind everyone else.

He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

Then she thought back to Kouga's words…'trailer trash dog…trailer trash…maybe, he was poor and couldn't afford food?' she thought to herself, as she remembered Sango's story.

Miroku stepped up and ordered a Double Cheese Burger with a large fry and a coke. Sango ordered a medium fry and a large coke, the girls had eaten lunch, and weren't exactly hungry, so Kagome ordered the same.

When it was Inuyasha's turn, he surveyed the menu carefully.

"I'll have a cheese burger and a medium fry, and can I have just a cup to get some water?" The cashier nodded and Inuyasha thanked her.

'He ordered the cheapest thing on the menu' Kagome thought 'It's probably just a coincidence.'

They all went and sat down at a table by the window.

Miroku and Sango on one side, Kagome and Inuyasha on the other.

"Hey, Sango, don't you need to go to the bathroom?" Kagome asked, kicking her under the table.

Sango grabbed her shine, Kagome had kicked a little too hard, and she mouthed a sorry.

"Oh, yea, yes, I need to go to the bathroom, Kagome and I will be back in a second, will you guys get the food when it comes?"

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.

The two girls hurried off to the bathroom

"You know when they do that, they think they are being clever but we always know that they are going to go talk about us." Miroku said dryly. Inuyasha just nodded, his eyes trailing behind them.

_**A/N PLEASE REVIEW! I would really like to get some reviews before I update this, no reviews, no next chappie, so please review!**_

_**Review and make an Author smile**_


	11. A Question and a Walk

**_A/N Sorry It's takin so long but here you go:)_**

**_Disclaimer: I always forget to do this, I think it's because I tell myself that I own Inuyasha so much…that I'm starting to believe it…lol But no really, I will never own Inuyasha…sigh … _**

**_Chapter 11: A Question and a Walk. _**

"What did you want Kagome?" Sango asked when they got into the bathroom.

"Sango, could it be that, Inuyasha is poor and can't afford food?" Kagome asked bluntly.

Sango blinked. "Of course not, I don't think so…"  
"Well, I was wondering where Inuyasha lived…" Kagome asked.

"He lives on 5th street…why?"

'Wow, that's like the richest part of town…' Kagome thought 'Then why in the world would Kouga act like he lived in a trailer park?'

"Sorry, I was just curious…" Kagome said to Sango.

Sango smiled and they went out to see that the boys were bringing back the tray of food.

Kagome and Sango ate their fries as the boys ate their meals.

Kagome wasn't really able to eat, after watching Inuyasha shove his cheeseburger down his throat, finishing in a mere 5 seconds.

"Um, Inuyasha, do you want the rest of my fries, I'm not really hungry." She said kindly.

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, but ended up taking them and he stuffed them in his mouth.

"Fank ou." He said with his mouth full of food.

Kagome nodded, but she couldn't help but stare at him. 'He looks so, hungry…' she thought. 'For someone who kept saying he wasn't…why didn't he eat for so long, he doesn't really seem to be someone with an eating disorder…'

When Inuyasha had swallowed, he looked at Kagome, who was staring at him with her eyes filled with concern and caring.

He shook his head. 'Why would she think that way about me, is it pity? Does it look like I need pity?' he thought.

"Hey, wench…"  
"My name is Kagome." She said dryly.

"Right, uh, KA-Go-Me, I was wondering; if, a if you wanted to a, wanted to, want to go…"  
"Spit it out already." She said.

"Do you, want to Mumble, Mumble, Mumble "  
"Inuyasha, I couldn't hear you, speak up."

"Do you want to go, go with me to, the winter dance?" he asked.

Kagome had to strain to hear what he said and then was still shaky on whether she had heard him right.

"Of, course it wouldn't be a date or anything, and Miroku and Sango would be there…" He trailed off.

"Yea, I'd like that a lot." She said smiling.

"Ok, I guess, I'll pick you up Friday at 7:30?" He said.

Kagome cocked her left eyebrow. "Do, you have a car?"

"Well, uh, sort of, ok, no." He said.

"Why don't I pick you up then?"  
"Because I'm the guy, you're the girl, and I'm suppost to pick you up."  
"But I thought you said it wouldn't be like a date." She said, with a sly grin on her face, she kind of liked to make him squirm.

"Well, Maybe it is like a date, all I know is, that I'm picking you up, all right, I'll work out a ride." He said, and she knew not to push farther, his mind was set.

After they had eaten, Miroku gave Inuyasha a ride 'home.'

Kagome couldn't help notice that when they drove away, he bounded off in another direction.

Inuyasha was going to be late for his new job at the movie theater.

'I get paid on Thursday, so maybe if I'm lucky, it will be enough to get some sort of ride for me and her, but then I have to wait 2 weeks to be paid again. I'll just have to stretch out the Ramen, and I'll figure something out for lunch…' he thought 'but why do I feel the need to do all this for this girl I just met?' He sighed as he ran towards the movie theater.

He arrived 5 minutes late, but no one noticed. He got his uniform on and stood behind the counter.

He scooped out popcorn, and filled cups with soda, for 4 hours, till 8:00, when he got off work and changed into his street clothes, and slowly began the walk home.

His stomach growled as he walked slowly towards home, passing fast food places and restaurants. Everything smelled so good…

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Coming out of his thoughts, Inuyasha groaned but stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" Kagome asked catching up to where he was.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He said blankly.

"Oh, I was picking up a few things for my mom, you?" She said holding up a bag full of odd groceries.

"I was a, just, a taking a walk." He said, tumbling over his words badly.

"Taking a walk, huh? Well then, I'll walk with you to your house, unless you care…"  
"Whatever floats you're boat, wench."  
"My name isn't wench."  
"Kagome…" He said quietly. She looked up at him, he had a dazed expression and it looked like he was thinking about something.  
"Inuyasha, is there something wrong?" He didn't answer right away; instead, he slowly turned toward her.

"What? Oh, a no nothing's wrong."

"Well, then, lets get going, I want to get home." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded, and with out realizing what he was doing, he began walking into the trailer park.

"Um, Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha blinked. "Oh, heh, heh, my bad, wrong way…" He trailed off.

Kagome blinked. 'Weird…'

They began walking towards 5th street.

"Hey, Kagome, don't you live that way?" Inuyasha asked pointing down a well lit street.

"Yep."

"Well, I'll walk you home, makes more sense then for you to come all the way to my house just to have to turn back, right?"

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up the street in silence.

"So Inuyasha, have you seen any good movies lately?" Kagome broke the uneasy silence.

"I don't go to movies." He said bluntly. He really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying; he was too tired to even check what was coming out of his mouth. If he so much as closed his eyes for longer than a second, he'd probably fall over asleep.

"Ok…" Kagome said slowly.  
"So, do you watch Family Guy?" She asked, changing the subject.

"No."

"What do you watch?"  
"I don't."  
"What do you mean you don't?"  
"I don't watch TV." Kagome stared at him.

"Why?"

"Well, I can't exactly watch a TV I don't own…"

Kagome couldn't believe her ears; not many people she knew didn't have a TV, especially since he must be pretty rich to live on 5th street 'maybe his family disapproved of TV?' She thought.

"So, what do you do for fun? You know, after school?"  
"I don't do anything, I work." If Inuyasha had been fully awake, he wouldn't have been quite so honest.

"Where do you work?"

"The movie theater."

"Why do you work?" Kagome asked thinking his family probably didn't need him to.

"Because I need money for…" Before saying what was on his mind he stopped himself.

"…Stuff." He finished.

They arrived at her front door. Kagome rang the bell and a small boy with black hair came and opened it.

"Hey Kagome, is this you're boyfriend? Is this the one you're going on a date with? Are you going to _kiss_ each other? Is he going to become my brother in-law?" Kagome gaped at her little brother.

"No, yes, not right now, not any time soon." Inuyasha answered, counting on his fingers.

Souta smiled at him

"At least you picked one that can keep up with me this time, that Homo guy, he was SLOW!" Souta said really fast. "And really boring." He mumbled as an after thought.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, see you wench." Inuyasha said, walking down the many steps from the shrine.

Kagome would have said something to him, had she not felt compelled to kill her younger sibling.

"Get back here you!" She screamed as she chased him around the couch.

Kagome finally caught her brother in a firm choker hold.

"This will teach you to mind your own business!"

"MOM! Kagome's hurting me!" Souta yelled in that universal whiny tone.

"Kagome, stop hurting you're brother." Mrs. Higurashi yelled from the kitchen.

Kagome had an evil smirk on her face. She stuffed a sock in Souta's mouth.

"Ok Mom, I won't hurt him…"

"…much." She added quietly.

Souta's eyes widened, his screams were muffled through the sock until he finally spit it out.

"Eww…Kagome, you're feet stink."  
"They're your socks moron." She said, about to stuff it back in his mouth.

"MOM! HELP ME!" He screeched before the sock was back in his mouth.

His mom came out of the kitchen with a plate in her hand that she was drying with a hand towel.

"What is it now?" She asked, and then she saw Kagome wrestling Souta to the ground.

"Kagome, get off you're brother!"

"But Mom, he needs to learn to mind his own business!" She said reluctantly letting go of Souta.

"Souta, what have I told you about leaving you're sister alone?"  
"I just asked her boyfriend some questions!" He whined.

Kagome's mom turned to her daughter.

"You have a boyfriend, already!" Her eyes lit up.

"No mom, he's NOT my boyfriend!"

"But you're going on a date with him." Souta countered.

"Ooo, when is this blessed occasion, we must go shopping for the perfect Kimono!" Her mom said, going up to Kagome and hugging her.

"It's not like that mom, he's just a friend and he's taking me to the dance, with some other friends." Kagome said defending herself.

"Right…" Her mother said slowly, obviously unconvinced.

"Really Mom, he's just a friend."

"Ok, whatever you say, but we still need to get you a nice Kimono for the dance, so that maybe someone will ask you to dance, since this boy ISN'T you're date." Her mom said.

"That sounds great, but we need to go soon, since the dance is on Friday."

"Ok, we'll go on Thursday." Kagome and her mom agreed.

"Um, guys, tomorrow IS Thursday." Souta reminded them.

"I know that!" they both said in unison.

Kagome went up to her room to go to bed; she had school tomorrow…'yuck' she thought as she got into her pajamas and went to bed.

**_More Reviews, More Chappies! It's up to you, So PLEASE REVIEW! _**

**_Review and make and author smile! _**


End file.
